


You love me, don’t you?

by blueboxtardis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Feels, Established Relationship, M/M, Stiles Feels, and well ashlee wants to read it too, idek okay, it's a problem, its all a trick maii understands THAT IS ALL A TRICK, maii is making post this, pack feels will most likely happen to as i get into the story, um ill add more characters as they come into the story?, yes i use these tags like tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:58:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueboxtardis/pseuds/blueboxtardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Stiles and Derek have been dating for a few months but lately Derek has even avoiding Stiles, although you could also make the case that Stiles has been avoiding Derek...."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You love me, don’t you?

Blame Derek.

Or at the very least, blame birthdays.

                                               

Stiles and Derek have been dating for a few months but lately Derek has even avoiding Stiles, although you could also make the case that Stiles has been avoiding Derek....

It all started with whiskey… and his birthday, and sex, yes definitely sex.

The thing was that Derek was keeping true to his promise of "no sex, Stiles", well at least until his 18th birthday. His 18th birthday was in two weeks, so Stiles figured those two weeks didn't matter, they _shouldn't_ matter, but apparently they did to Derek. Stiles did not want to be a virgin when he turned 18, no way.

So Stiles, Stiles was doing research, to cure his hyperactive mind and remembered Scott had complained about “never, ever being able to get drunk,” and well, Stiles had thought about it. He thought about it a lot.  Considering that wolfsbane worked on werewolves, there had to be other substances that affected a werewolf enough to get them drunk right?

 So he searched, and stumbled upon Delphinium, which is harmful for humans if not used correctly but could help wolves get drunk, again if used correctly.

After reading more about it, his mind was set

With his next click, Stiles set about placing an order ON Amazon.

~

When Stiles comes home from school that day he finds his package sitting on his bed and settled on going to Derek’s house later that day- _better make it night,_ Stiles had to get ready, _prepare._

Plus he seriously needed a shower. He still smelled like grass and sweat from practice since he had opted to bypass showering in order to get home as fast as humanly possible so he could get everything ready.

It turns out; Stiles didn’t have any time to prepare.

He had come from the shower to find Derek; sitting on is bed — _lying_ on his bed.

“How's it hangin'?” Stiles asked, turning slowly to face the object of his affections. ( _Really, Stiles? Really? Stop, stop now. Abort, quit, game over, run scream do something other than stare at Derek's stupidly perfect face.)_

“A little to the left, actually.” Derek grins at him, menacing but not dangerous “What’s this?” Derek asked holding the offending package.

“Ohh that's just wolfsbane, unless you are on my bed and ready to give in, then it’s wolfsbane.” Stiles remarked

”No sex Stiles, not until you are— “Derek started to say before he was interrupted.

“—18, yeah I got it. I still think that’s a stupid rule if I am being honest. I am practically 18, Derek. Those two weeks shouldn’t-“ Stiles tried to argue.

“—they do matter, Stiles your father is still the sheriff, and he could still send me to prison for the things we have done.” Derek shot back.

 _He really shouldn’t be able to look so good on my bed; it’s totally unfair,_ Stiles thought _._

“Speaking of things we have done, I’m all clean, feel like getting me dirty?” Stiles teased playfully, placing himself in Derek’s lap and nipping at his neck.

“Stiles, stiles…”

“Hmm?” Stiles replied going for the zipper to Derek’s jeans.

“Stiles, we- we can’t do this right now, I am not-not here for this.” Derek let out through greeted teeth.

“What do you mean?” Stiles Inquired innocently.

Stiles was nearly cupping Derek through his boxers when he got thrown on his bed and Derek got halfway across the room.

“Stiles we need to talk, —“Derek began.

“You’re breaking up with me two weeks before my birthday, I knew you were an ass Derek but this is a low blow, even for you. I mean, what did I—“

“What? No.., NO! Stiles I would nev—“ Derek tried to speak

“—I do, I thought things were great? Amazing even. I mean we have our fights, but what couple doesn’t? ” Stiles continued on as if Derek had not interrupted him.

“Stiles, _Stiles_ you are not listening, I am not breaking up with you. “ Derek said patiently, having gotten used to Stiles’ rambling freak-outs over the near year they have been together.

“Oh, you’re not? Then— good, yeah good. But what was with that whole _‘I’m a sour wolf and we need to talk Stiles and I say everything way too seriously so it’s exactly what I mean’_ talk huh? “Stiles mimicked.

“I do not say everything way too seriously, ugh were getting off track again.” Derek said running his hand through his hair a bit annoyed at getting off track.

“Okay, I’m all ears, what were you going to tell me?” Stiles asked sitting on the bed.

“You mean, before you jumped me and then started accusing me of being a bigger asshole then I am? “ Derek asked

“Yep.”  Stiles teased.

“Stiles, there has been a ring of murders lately… I would like you to stay in tonight, just _tonight._ ” Derek cut in before Stiles could interrupt.

“Why?” Stiles asked

“Because we don’t know if this is supernatural or human and I don’t want you in danger” Derek responded with his ‘ _no Stiles, I’m not joking’_ voice, and left the way he came, through the damn window.

 _Should he get a window flap? Werewolf flap?  Yeah werewolf flap, since Derek obviously thinks a door is only for decoration._  

“There go my plans for tonight.” Stiles muttered as he crashed into his pillow.

~

Stiles got home from school still down from his plans being dashed by Derek and his over protective exterior.

_Stupid sour wolf and when did he start Caring so much?_

“Hey Stiles!” Scott just about shouted excitedly as he came in through the window.  

“You guys need bells, and what is with you werewolves not using doors? They are there for a reason you know?” Stiles remarked.

Rolling his eyes Scott threw a package at Stiles, “Your birthday present came in last night, I would have given you then but I smelled Derek…” Scott trailed off. 

“Okay. But be that as it may, you know that my birthday is in a little more then a week right? Aren’t you supposed to be giving it to me then?” Stiles asked

“As I said, I smelled Derek. The last time I smelled Derek, I walked in thinking, ‘hey it always smells like Derek in there, so that is what it must be and then nope. It was _StilesandDerek_ doing things I shouldn’t be seeing.’  Things I should _never_ see again. And I _do not_ want a repeat of that. Plus I know you want your birthday to be spent with Derek, because you have ‘Plans’ “Scott shuttered while using air quotes to describe Stiles’ plans.

“Yes I remember you screaming, ‘ _brain bleach, BRAIN BLEACH’_ at the top of your lungs.” Stiles shook his head remembering amusedly. “And yes we do have ‘plans’ ” he said using the same air quotes Scott had just done and went about opening the package.

“Scott, this is Queer as Folk, _Queer as Folk_. Did you get me Queer as Folk as a birthday present? Is this your way of saying you are okay with Derek slash Stiles? Stiles slash Derek?” Stiles asked excitedly

“Oh my god, Stiles stop!” Scott screeched before Stiles could ruin his mind any further.

“But seriously, Scott. Thanks.” Stiles told him smiling like Scott had just given him the cure for cancer or something.

“You’re welcome I just want you to be happy, even if it is with _Derek Hale_ , just don’t tell me anything about his well uh... ‘package’ or how good the sex is or something okay?” Scott awkwardly said

“You mean his dick? It’s wonderful—“ Stiles ranted

“Stil—“ Scott tried to interrupt

“—I would so fight for that dick, like if there was a monster and he wanted that dick you would hear my shrill screams of-“ Stiles continued ignoring Scott’s face

“Stiles! —“ Scott tried again, to no use.

“— ‘No, not the dick! I happen to like his dick; can we keep it where it is? ‘”

“STILES SHUT UP!” Scott shouted as if he was in agony and Stiles _finally_ listened to him.

“You’re so easy, Scott. Never change.” Stiles smirked at him.

“Yeah. Whatever, jerk.” Scott said failing to hide a smile. “I have to go to work anyway. I just wanted to bring that by, I’ll see you later?”

“Hmm? Stiles said lost in thought. “Yeah, yeah. Bye” Stiles waved him off  just as Scott was jumping through the window.

_He was so going to make Derek watch this; everyone should experience Queer as Folk and Brian Kinney, who Derek has a lot in common with now that he thinks about it. Leaving him to be Justin… they were there very own Brian and Justin. Awesome._


End file.
